Your my what!
by GlassHouseGang
Summary: If Les and Kathy aren't Claire's blood parents she tracks them down to her real parents. Then the truth comes out and things go spiraling out of control...
1. Chapter 1

Claires P.O.V

I knew. I knew my life was a lie. My parents wern't my real parents. They were fake. They adopted me now I'm coming to find my mother. I opened the door to Amelies office her head whipped up with concern al over it. Sam eas iin here to. Oh joy I thought to myself.

'Young Claire' she said I put on a fake smile.

'Founder, I found some things out laat night.' I said immediatly getting to the point. She nodded for me to continue, Sam's head whipped up. 'Turns out my m- Les and Kathrine aren't my biological birth parents... you are' Amelie smiled with joy.

'My daughter has returned' Amelie/mother said. Sam came over and gave me a hug we had a family hug. Now its seems weird the two most powerful vampires are my parents. We were interrupted by a clearing of someones throat. I let of my parents and turned round. It was Les with a stake. He charged at Sam, but being a vampire he's not hurt he dodged it. Now Les's stake is in the wall. Mother and Father surround him. I look at his wrist no bracelet. He said he'd find one but now is too late...

'May I?' I asked wanting to kil the man who troied to kill my parents. Mother smiled and gave me the stake. I sshook my head and took out a pistol full of silver bullets. 'We invented a new weapon' she noded I loaded up the gun.

'Like you always saqid to me "Astala vista baby!"' Then i shot him. Katjrine walked in with Shane. Shane smiled and ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug and kisses.

'I suppose I should ask why Les is dead?' he asked I shook my head.

'Shane... Amelie and Sam are my parents...' And he reactedopposite to what I thought...

Hey this is my new fanfic its early so i MAY update later on...

Peave and please click thatt box where you can write stuff then press sumbit. I wanna hear your thoughts PM me aswel. If you have time read my other fanfics pleade


	2. Chapter 2

Shane P.O.V

I can not belive what I'm hearing Claires parents are the most powerful vampires in Morganville. But how'd Amelie get pregnant vampires cannot reproduce.

'Shane?' Claire asked me how long she been calling my name 'I'm worried were going to see smoke coming from his ears cause he's thinking so hard.' I heard Sam laugh I pretented to look hurt she turned to me. I picked her up I couldn't resist I kissed her fireworks exploded in my mouth my tounge waiting to be let in her mouth, permission was granted. I heard a cough from behind. Oh yeah, Amelie and Sam Claire blushed and hid into my chest. I chuckled and stroked her hair.

'Claire?' Amelie said and her head shot up.

Claires P.O.V

My head shot up as mum should I call her mum or Amelie?

'Yes' I said Dad wrapped his arms around mum so cute I thought dad pulled mum into a quick kiss. I thought I'd never see the day mum the founder blush.

'We need to talk about somethings' she said and started walking and then I followed her into a room with a bed a teenagers room,a picture of not one two babies. 'Claire I assume your wondering why I have brought you here?'I nodded and then she turned to a door 'Isabella please come here someone wants to see you' then the door shifted me stepped out. 'Claire this is your twin she's a vampire oinly four of us wiull know and it stays in our family. I had a deal with ther devil... we made a deal that when it was your 18th birthday he'd kill me but then he almost killed Isabella instead but she begged me to turn her and I couldn't loose my daughter-' I cut her off by hugging my mum she gave me ahug still feels weird gettings hugs from Amelie. I saw Shane coming down the hall with dad I jumped into Shanes arms. I kissed him long sweet and slow.

'Hello to you to' He said 'Claiure I gotta ask you something... will you marry me?'


	3. Chapter 3

Claires P.O.V

Shanes propsing! Isabella looked confused. I practically lept into Shanes' arms. He slid the ring onto my finger.

'My beautiful fiancée' he said I blushed. Isabella looked at me and frowned

'Hey Isabella can I talk to you?' I asked she nodded and led me into the room she came out of.

'I know' she said I was lost what could she know

'What?'

'I know, what you've hid from everyone' how did she

'What are you on about?'

'Your one of us'

'I'm not I have a heartbeat and my skin is warm' she laughed

'You've got a fake heartbeat, and coffee makes our blood warm. And don't call me Isabella or you'll sound like mother, call me Izzy or Bella.' I nodded 'Come for a walk' I nodded and we walked out the room to find Mother andFather starting at us.

'Girls a word' Father said Bella muttered curse words under hear breath. I'm not a vampire, I'm pregnant. 'Isabella Anabelle Glass. Do not curse under this roof.' I went over to Shane while Bella and Father were arguing. I kissed Shanes' lips he kissef back his eyes were almost golden in the sun. Mine were blue boring blue. phane and I got lost in each other. We were about to make out but we in a public room so I led to a pool. Shanes strpped shirt and pants leaving his underpants on. I stripped into my underwear and bra. Shane just bombbed into the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so sorry I forgot about this fanfic sorry I will try and update more often.

Claire P.O.V

I dived into the pool and it was COLD! I screamed and splashed Shane. He splashed me back.

'Shane! This is freezing!' I yelled at him then I saw a dial at the side I swam as fast as i could in cold water to the dial but Shane caught up with me. Not before I flipped the dial to make the water warmer. Shane went under the water i looked under the water to see him not there so I came up and then.

'BOO!' Shane yelled at the top at his lungs, I screamed, mother, father and Bella came running in vamp speed. They looked at us, father looked at the pile of clothes by the pool.

'What happend? Why were you screaming?' Father asked and I swam over to the edge along with Shane we both got up on the side. I sat on Shanes lap and looked around the room avoiding my parents eyes.

'Well... I- Claire and I were messing bout in the pol and I went under the water and then yelled "BOO!" and she screamed sorry' Shane said and gave one of his "I'm super sorry please forgive me" smiles. They nodded I looked at the door then saw swimmig trunks and bikins. I pointed it out to Shane and he sighed. 'So I got my boxers wet and there were swimming trunks' he sighed and started chuckling then had to shut him up by kissing him. Of course he kissed back his tounge licked the inner sides of my mouth making me moan I put my hand behind his neck. His hands went down to my thighs he started rubbing up and down. I let my hands slide down his back making him moan. He was about to take of my pants but we heard a faint cough. I looked up and broke off the kiss. I saw father looking at us, I heard a click and looked at Bella she had her Iphone 5 out recording.

'Bella!' I yelled

'Yup' she said, she slid her phone into her jean pocket.

'What did you record?' she looked at me then Shane.

'Nothing why do you ask?'

'I heard a click, or it could be something else i dont know' she looked at mother and father. She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

People put down your weapons cause I am back and maybe better than ever! I just wanna say a huge thanks to you al for reading. Also I want to say thank for reviewing and if you read dirty little secrets can you please answer the poll on my profile.

Ok, I will shut up now.

Claire P.O.V

Bella is officially evil! I jumped off Shane hug and slipped my hand into her pocket and grasped her phone. I broke the hug and got mine and Shanes clothes off the side of the pool.

'Shane and I need to get dressed.' I said try not to drop Bellas Iphone five. Mother nodded and father looked at me and smiled. He whispered something to mother and she smiled, i never thought I never see her smile. Shane got up and I walked over to him. His big hand clasped round mine, and we set off down this long corridor we came down before. Then I saw a white room up ahead so, I ran cause my arm starting to ache. We got to the room about to go in when two, big, guys, dressed in black stepped in our way.

'Where do you think your going?' one of guys asked, his hand looked like they were trembling , I was hoping he dorsny press the trigger.

'We need to get changed.' I answered back they looked at us, I jumped out of Shanes arms and onto the carpet.

'I am sorry, only the founders closests friends and family can go into the bedrooms miss.' dude number two stated, then I saw both guys looking at my bra... Shit! Its see through I put the clothes up to my chest.

I stod on my tiptoes and whispered in Shanes ear. 'Shane, those dudes are pervs they were staring at my bra' Shane glared at them.

'You little pervs!' he snarled at them, mother, father and Bella flashed in here. Mother loked at the gaurds, I fell back into Shanes chest trying to block out all the noises.

Bella P.O.V

Thoses fucking gaurds! I flashed a fang at them, I knewe scaredy cat Joey was trying not to piss himself. I wasnt hungry I flashed my eyes red and let my fangs propperally slide down. They both looked at me like I was the devil.

'You both, you both are FIRED!' Mother roared at them. 'You never look at an 18 year old like that! And she is MY daughter!'


	6. Chapter 6

**So so sorry about not updating I kinda may have forgot about my other fanfics guys. Please don't kill me!**

Amelie P.O.V

My propper gaurds came in one minute eleven seconds and I pointed to the two fools who will be punished in any punishment my daughters and Shane may choose. I didn't care if the bafoons were put to death they looked at my Clarissa in the wrong way. They were going to get changed into something less wet. I went over to her.

'Please pick any punishment you would like for those to baboons,' I said to her and Shane they both nodded in agreement. It's hard to be me but it was harder when I found my daughter missing for fifteen years once she turned into Morganville I vowed revenge on whomever stole my daughter.

Flashback...

Sam and I had just put Clarissa and Isabellato bed, I looked at them with big pleading eyes asking me to read them a story. I loved to read them stories many were about Sam and myself.'Yes girls, we will. Which on tonight- the rescue-' I was cut off by Clarissa yelling for "The one with the man and wady' I love her, she can't pronounce some words but she's only two and she's adorable. Sam was sat on the sofa next to their pink beds. I tucked Isabella back in her bed and kissed her forehead and cheek. I was about to tuck Clarissa in then I saw Sam had just tucked her in. I went over to him and pressed my lips against his, he kissed me back as our tounges fought for domance in our mouthes. We broke apart but left our noses touching.'Story! Story!' both of my daughters chanted at the same time. Isabella had Sam's red hair which I loved, Carissa had a mixture of blonde and red which made her have brown hair. They were both dressed in their red nighties Sam had bought for their second birthday Isabella is thet eldest out of my two daughters. Sam had sat down on their small white sofa and I went over to him and perchered on his lap.

'Okay, once upon a time there was a handsome prince he was going to get married to the princess he as forced to be engaged with. Then one day he met a lovely lady whom they both fell in love and then the ither princess saw how happy the couple was and so she called off the wedding then the prince and his new bride got married and had two children called Isabella and Clartossa. The end.' I said and looked up at my two sleeping daughters and smiled. Sam picked me up bridal style and carried us to our bedroom and put me down on the bed. We started kissing but after three seconds I immeditaly felt something was wrong. I only heard one heartbeat inside our house. I flashed off to our daughters room to see blood surrounding our daighters beds. Sam came up behind me and then I loked over at Isabella blood comimg out a deep gash from her head. I ran over to her and swooped her in my arms. A tear leaked from my eye as Sam looked for Clarissa. He searched everyhere whilst I tended to Isabella . He shook his head then I was in floods of tears.

'My baby! They stole my baby! Why!?' I yelled in between sobs. Sam attempted to comfort me but it never worked. My daughter is gone! I vow death to anyone who has stolen my daughter! I heard Isabella murmering something. I gasped and hugged her my daughter I'll never let her go. I love her.

**Thanks for reading guys... byebye heres a cooke (::) **


End file.
